It is desirable to provide motor vehicles with improved operating smoothness by damping and/or isolating powertrain vibrations of the vehicle. A variety of mount assemblies are presently available to inhibit such engine and transmission vibrations. Many of these mount assemblies combine the advantageous properties of elastomeric materials with hydraulic fluids. A hydraulic mount assembly of this type typically includes a reinforced, hollow rubber body that is closed by a resilient diaphragm so as to form a cavity. This cavity is separated into two chambers by a plate. The chambers are in fluid communication through a relatively large central orifice in the plate. The first or primary chamber is formed between the partition plate and the body. The secondary chamber is formed between the plate and the diaphragm.
A decoupler may be positioned in the central passage of the plate to reciprocate in response to the vibrations. The decoupler movement alone accommodates small volume changes in the two chambers. When, for example, the decoupler moves in a direction toward the diaphragm, the volume of the portion of the decoupler cavity in the primary chamber increases and the volume of the portion in the secondary chamber correspondingly decreases, and vice-versa. In this way, for certain small vibratory amplitudes and generally higher frequencies, fluid flow between the chambers is substantially avoided and undesirable hydraulic damping is eliminated. In effect, this decoupler is a passive tuning device. Diaphragm-type decouplers are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,084, which is hereby incorporated by reference, shows a hydraulic engine mount with a diaphragm decoupler.
In addition to the relatively large central passage, an orifice track with a smaller passage may be provided extending around the perimeter of the orifice plate. Each end of the track has an opening; one opening communicating with the primary chamber and the other with the secondary chamber. The orifice track provides the hydraulic mount assembly with another passive tuning component, and when combined with the decoupler, provides at least three distinct dynamic operating modes. The particular operating mode is primarily determined by the flow of fluid between the two chambers.
More specifically, small amplitude vibrating input, such as from relatively smooth engine idling or the like, produces no damping due to the action of the decoupler, as explained above. In contrast, large amplitude vibrating inputs, such as large suspension inputs, force the decoupler against either mating plate to stop volume compensation and to produce fluid flow through the orifice track, and an accordingly high level of damping force and desirable control and smoothing action. Conventionally decoupled hydraulic mounts have certain drawbacks. When the decoupler closes against one of the partition's plates, noise referred to as “chortle” or “loose lumber” is created.